Shows previos a Cash In Victory
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Estos son los shows de Monday Night Red Sky y Friday Night Blue Storm antes de la llegada del Special Event, Cash In Victory


**RedSky**

***Show posterior a Darkwatch, se hace una lucha por el Cruiserweight Championship, Triple amenaza por el Ladies Championship, Eko encara al nuevo campeon***

El Ex-campeon Eko sale a reclamar sobre la injusticia en Darkwatch y quiere una oportunidad de revancha pero esta vez a su modo, el GM le dice que la forma en que lo consiguio en Hedgehogmania no fue la correcta y que si quiere retarlo sera bajo las reglas y se pacta una lucha por ser retador numero uno y su oponente es Sonic.

Cruiserweight Championship Match

(C)Richard VS Todd = Richard retiene con un Frankenstenier

En Backstage Crusher y Thomas animan a Susan para que salga victoriosa en su lucha esta noche y entonces aparece la nueva Hedgie, Star, diciendo que si lo que quiere es lucir que se lo deje a las profesionales, por que ella saldra como campeona

Ladies Championship Triple Trheat Match

(C) Jenny VS Susan VS Star = Star cubre a Jenny despues de aplicarle un Glam Slam y Susan no puede hacer nada, Star es la nueva campeona

#1 Contender for the SES Championship

Eko VS Sonic = No contest. De nuevo salen Randy y Louis para hacer una doble descalificacion pero Austin sale a limpiar la casa quedando el y Sonic en el ring

**Blue Storm**

***Cylia se presenta como nueva WHC, Tyler se une oficialmente a Cutting Edge, se forma un nuevo equipo, vacante el compañero de Oz para los Golden Championships***

Suena el titantron de Cylia diciendo que se siente bien ser campeona mundial, que sea cual fuese el resultado en Darkwatch ella se volveria campeona y que lamentablemente fue Oz el que pago, pero que quiere compensarlo con una lucha de revancha el dia que desee, entonces sale Rage diciendo que el unico que tiene oportunidad de revancha es el y el GM lo dicta de esa manera

World Heavyweight Championship Match

(C) Cylia VS Rage = Cylia retiene con el Implant DDT y Rage no lo puede creer

Suena el titantron de Drew y sale acompañado de Dashing y Tyler diciendo que oficialmente hoy es la incursion al equipo de Tyler y lo nombra oficialmente parte del Cutting Edge Team y que hoy tendra su primer reto entonces salen los NGX Team

Tyler & Drew VS New Gen X Team (Jordan & Euri) = Drew aplica su Future Shock DDT a Jordan y Tyler su Power Bomb a Euri ganando el combate

Suena un titantron nuevo y este se presenta como Louis The Bat, que ya habia tenido apariciones antes en RedSky y que viene dispuesto a hacerce de un campeonato y dejar huella en Blue Storm, entonces hara su debut contra…

Mike VS Louis = Louis se lleva la victoria con el Bad Dream

Suena el titantron de Oz y este dice que lo que paso en Darkwatch fue algo inesperado pero que le tomara la palabra a Cylia y que tendra su lucha de revancha pero no avisara cuando exactamente, pero cambia de tema diciendo que necesita a su compañero por que un cinturon no tiene dueño, entonces suena el titantron de Randy "The Ram" Hedgehog, diciendo que no necesita un compañero por que el puede convertirse en su mejor asociado entonces el GM Pacta una lucha, si Randy gana seria el compañero de Oz y si este ganaba eligiria a su compañero libremente.

(C) Oz VS Randy "The Ram" = "The Ram" hace su debut con victoria con el Dark Moonlight Drive y oficialmente es nuevo campeon dorado junto con Oz

**RedSky**

***Lucha por los Platinum Tag Team Championships, se anuncia el nuevo PPV, se forma una triple amenaza por el SES Championship en el PPV, un match para ser retadora al Ladies Championship***

Austin sale diciendo que al fin hizo justicia con sus manos y que aplastara a cualquier tipo que le arrebate el titulo entonces sale Sonic diciendo que prepare todo para la lucha por que se convertira en campeon de la SES entonces el GM manda una lucha por los campeonatos platino contra los SPG

Platinum Tag Team Championships Match

(C) SonLice Team VS Speedpunch Gang Team = Thomas acaba con Sonic despues de aplicarle su finisher y se convierten en los nuevos campeones

Alice le dice a Sonic que tienen una oportunidad mas para salir de esta y Sonic la apoya entonces Jenny sale y le desea suerte a Alice, Sonic le sonrie muy picaro y Alice se va molesta

#1 Contender for Ladies Championship

Venus VS Jenny VS Alice = Jenny sobre Venus al aplicarle un Nitro Blast

Sonic se dirige al ring cuando se topa con su hermana Cylia con el campeonato, la felicita por su victoria pero si cree que esta en lo correcto al hacerlo de esa forma, Cylia le dice que es lo mejor para ella y que lo retendra sea contra Oz o contra quien sea, entonces aparece Rush diciendole que es la mejor pero que seria aun mejor si estuviera con el, Cylia le dice que para generar algun interes al menos ganase un campeonato, Sonic se burla de el siguiendo su camino

Chairs Match

Sonic VS Eko = Sonic sobre Eko haciendole un Ajuste de Actitud sobre una fila de sillas desplegadas

Austin dirigiendose al ring se encuentra con Darkus, este lo mira muy decisivo y Austin sigue su camino

Last Man Standing Match

(C) Austin VS Darkus = Darkus deja en KO a Austin despues de 2 TombStone seguidos

**Blue Storm**

***Tyler arrasa con la competencia, Randy y Oz hacen buena pareja, Summer y Jeff por el titulo InterElemental, Cylia confronta a Oz y su decisión***

Suena el titantron de Tyler y sale con el Cutting Edge Team diciendo que se siente muy a gusto con este nuevo cambio y que esta decidido a llevar al equipo a la gloria entonces suena el titantron de Jordan y dice que aun no acaban con el asunto que dejaron pendiente.

Tyler & Drew VS New Gen X Team (Jordan & Euri) = Tyler sobre Jordan con el Power Bomb y cuando acaba la lucha Dashing con el Cross Rodes, Drew con el Future Shock DDT y Rage con una Spear, todos levantan las manos en simbolo de victoria

InterElemental Championship Match

(C) Summer VS Jeff = Jeff sobre Summer con el Swaton Bomb, al finalizar Summer le da la mano en simbolo de paz, Jeff es el nuevo campeon

Suena el titantron de Randy y sale junto con Oz, este dice que quiere ver un buen cambio con la incursion de Randy al equipo entonces sale Cylia al ring diciendo que esta haciendo mal si cree que los campeonatos estan seguros al lado de Randy, este le dice que esta celosa por que Oz la odia por quitarle el campeonato y que se esfume, Cylia dice que espera que no se arrepienta de su decisión y se presentan los retadores

(C) New SES Team (Oz & "The Ram") VS Demon & Dashing = El New SES Team derrota a los rudos cuando Randy aplica su Dark Moonlight Drive a Demon y la GTS para Dashing

(C) Cylia VS Louis = Louis sobre Cylia con el Bad Dream

**Red Sky**

***Se anuncian clasificados para el MiB de Red Sky, Star defiende su campeonato contra Jenny, Richard encuentra retador para su campeonato, Darkus en un Handicap Match***

El GM mediante las bocinas los clasificados para la Ladder Match en "Cash in Victory"

Thomas / Exp. 0

Susan / Exp. 0

Alice / Exp. 1

Venus / Exp. 0

Rush / Exp. 1

Jenny / Exp. 0

Sale Rush diciendo que ganara la Ladder Match y sera el nuevo campeon SES por que es Rush y el es…. GRANDIOSO!

Ladies Championship Match

(C) Star VS Jenny = Star retiene con un Wisper on the Wind

Becky VS Todd = Becky sobre Todd con el Heart Breaker via sumision

Sonic sale diciendo que en su reinado futuro como campeon SES hara las cosas bien, no como Eko y que lamenta vencer a Austin pero asi es la vida. El GM dice que pondra a prueba su materia de campeon contra la campeona de Blue Storm….. Cylia

Non Title Match

(C) Cylia VS Sonic = No contest. Ninguno se levanta despues de un lazo al cuello de ambos

Cruiserweight Championship Match

(C) Richard VS Thomas = Richard retiene con un super DDT en el piso y deja la cuenta fuera de Ring

**Blue Storm**

***Se anuncian los clasificados a la Ladder Match en Cash in Victory, Tyler recibe su primera derrota como solitario, Dashing pone a prueba su fuerza contra la IE Champion, se hace una lucha por el WHC***

El GM anuncia a los clasificados para la Ladder Match

Louis / Exp. 0

Dashing / Exp. 0

Mike / Exp. 0

Jordan / Exp. 1

Tyler / Exp. 0

Oz / Exp. 1

Salen Dashing y Tyler diciendo que no importa quien de los dos gane el maletin, que sera una noche inolvidable para el Cutting Edge Team y por eso se pondran a prueba con dos excelentes estrellas, el IE Champion Jeff y Randy "The Ram" entonces suena el titantron de Jordan y les dice a ambos que espera y no les den una soberana paliza.

Tag Team Match

Burned Sisters (Lyla & Burny) VS New Gen X Team (Jordan & Euri) = Las nuevas Hedgie derrotan al New Gen con una doble barredora a Euri

Tyler sale caminando por el Backstage y se encuentra con Euri en el camino, esta le dice que es un traidor y que pronto pagaria caro pero el no la escucha y se va al ring

Non Title Match

(C)Randy "The Ram" VS Tyler = Randy sobre Tyler al bloquearle el Power Bomb volviendolo un Dark Moonlight Drive

Tyler se va molesto por el resultado.

Non Title Match

(C) Jeff VS Dashing = Jeff sobre Dashing con el Wisper On The Wind dejando fuera al rudo.

Cuando acaba la lucha Lyla sale para felicitar a Jeff, le levanta la mano y se va con el al backstage.

En los vestidores Oz se prepara para el match y entonces llega Burny presentandose diciendo que es un honor estar ante un Excampeon mundial, tambien le dice que no importa si gana o pierde esta noche, ella siempre estara ahí para cuidarle y procurarle, tratarlo siempre como campeon. Oz le agradece mucho el apoyo pero dice que ahora debe enfocarse en Cylia ya que es su oponente prioritario.

World Heavyweigth Championship Match

(C) Cylia VS Oz = Descalificacion. Justo cuando Cylia estaba por aplicarle el Implant DDT, Burny aparece y la ataca haciendo que Oz pierda por descalificacion. Oz trata de separarlas pero Burny le roba un beso y Cylia se vuelve loca atacandola sin control.


End file.
